


I Never Gave Up on You

by fawkeslament



Series: After [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Quidditch, fluff and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23662378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawkeslament/pseuds/fawkeslament
Summary: This chapter is when the trio + Ginny play quidditch, but Harry has an accident. Some Romione fluff as well.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: After [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702144
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I Never Gave Up on You

The next morning came too soon. Although he was tired beyond belief, Harry woke with a smile. He couldn’t complain much, last night was spent with Ginny. In fact, he only left forty-five minutes ago, returning to Ron’s room…where Hermione was still wrapped in his arms. They never spent a night apart these days. Even though it made Harry’s insides churn, he was happy for his friends. He knew they needed this, after all the bickering, jealousy, and longing stares he’d been forced to endure for seven years, he was glad to know they finally just admitted their true feelings. 

Harry knew they needed each other. To be frank, all three of them needed each other. After a year of constant anxiety and attacks, they’d learned to trust each other with their lives, Malfoy Manor had been the tipping point. From then on, Hermione couldn’t sleep without Ron present, holding hands or rubbing her back. Clearer than ever before, Harry saw their connection. No longer was this a childhood crush, this was something that changed both of them. Maybe it was Hermione’s blood-curdling screams echoing down the cellars, or perhaps the word  _ mudblood  _ etched in her skin forever… but they were connected. 

Harry looked down at them together again, Ron’s huge arms draped over Mione’s small frame. He was glad Hermione had someone like Ron to protect her, someone to be a foundation for her. He knew they’d be happy for a very long time, and this thought brought comfort to his mind. The peace he almost never feels. At least something’s right in this disaster. Almost instinctively, Harry’s thoughts drifted to Ginny. 

Ginny was right, she was the calm in his storm. She never had to ask what he needed or what he was feeling. Somehow she knew. Harry thinks it’s because they are the only two people alive to say they’ve dealt with a Horcrux’s possessive powers. They both know the vivid night-terrors, they both know the pull of Voldemort inside them, telling them what to do. They don’t have to try and fail to put in words their thoughts and emotions, so people can attempt to understand a fraction of their burdens. It was an unspoken, but clear establishment that they knew each other perfectly and without fail.

Stretching, Harry yawned, purposefully louder than the average yawn, to wake the sleeping couple. He discarded his night-shirt and began to dress. Harry could still hear Ron’s snores rumbling the floor, so he decided to cough. This was another vain attempt to get their attention. Reluctantly, Harry picked up one of his trainers and let it fall to the hardwood floor, clanging to the ground. Ron woke startled, throwing Hermione over in the process. 

“Wassa matter,” he said, still half-asleep. Harry didn’t say anything and let him take inventory of his surroundings. 

“Ronald, what was that for, I almost fell off the-” Hermione’s words stopped dead when she saw Harry dressing. Currently, Harry didn’t have a shirt on and was pulling on his trousers. Hermione looked away, her cheeks flushing a bright pink. 

“Err, Harry, you know I’m right here?” She put up her hand, “and you look like that. What are you doing?” 

“Well, Ron and I share this room, yeah?” 

“I know, but-”

“Then I got up and dressed. I don’t see the issue, other than Ron being completely oblivious to the fact that  _ I  _ can see  _ you. _ ”

Ron sat back up, rubbing his eyes. “What about Hermione and me?” His words slurred together. 

Harry responded casually, “Well, the fact that Hermione looks like _ that _ and I’m here. Because after all, you and I do share this room.” 

Ron’s face blanched, then quickly turned to horror as he yanked the orange bed sheet, attempting to cover Hermione’s current attire. 

“Honestly Ronald, I’m just wearing a nigh-shirt. Stop acting like Harry’s seen me naked.” 

If Ron’s face could go any whiter, it did. 

He quickly hissed, “First of all, I don’t want  _ anyone  _ seeing you in your nightclothes, and second, please don’t EVER use the words: ‘naked’ and ‘Harry’ in the same sentence ever again.”   
It was Hermione’s and Harry’s turn to laugh. Ron looked at the pair incredulously. 

“What? What is so funny? The fact that I don’t want Hermione’s nakedness discussed?” 

Hermione laughed, “No, Ron, we just love your protectiveness. It’s not a big deal.”

“‘Whaddya' mean, ‘not a big deal’!” He sputtered, “This is surely a big deal since I’m the only person to ever see Hermione na-”

Immediately, Hermione slapped her hand over Ron’s mouth, giving him the classic Hermione stare of disapproval. 

_ “Ronald,” _ she whispered. 

Harry had squinted his eyes shut and covered his ears. “Please, please, for heaven’s sake, PLEASE, don’t ever talk about your… he struggled to spit it out… your sex life around me.”

At this precise moment, Ginny wandered into the room, a look of disbelief and amusement plastered on her face. She walked up to Harry and gave him a light peck on the lips.

“Who’s sex life are we talking about?” looking directly at Ron, “certainly not mine and Harry’s, right?” 

He curled his upper lip and made an audible “ack” sound. Even Hermione gasped at Ginny’s comment. But all Harry could do was laugh, he locked eyes with Ginny and winked at her. She smiled mischievously in return.

“Honestly, you two have no business being the ones disgusted here,” he added, “every morning has been like this.”

“So then go sleep in a different room,” Ron quipped. 

“And where d’ya suppose I go do that?” 

He looked thoughtful for a minute but was interrupted when Ginny chimed in, “Harry could always stay in my room. I mean, Hermione doesn’t sleep in there anyway. What difference does it make?” 

Ron choked, “What difference does it make? There is no way in buggering hell, I’d let Harry stay in the same room as my sister.” 

Ginny looked innocently at her brother and sighed, “well it's a shame that he slept in  _ my bed,  _ with  _ me  _ last night, now isn’t it?” Sarcasm dripped from her voice. 

Ron gaped at the two in utter disbelief, he had nothing to say.

“Also, since when do any of my older brothers have any influence on my personal relationship? Do you really think I’d listen to you anyway?” Ginny scoffed. 

“Anyways, I’m going to go get fueled up for today’s epic quidditch match. Wanna join me in the kitchen, Harry?’ She began to walk out the door but added, “although, as much as I really like you without a shirt on Harry, I would throw one on before coming down. Don’t want anyone getting any ideas.” She wagged her eyebrows and quickly left the room, Ron’s face twisted and Hermione’s proud. Damn, did Harry love that girl. 

* * *

The weather was slightly chilled, a nip in the air, perfect for flying. As Harry prepared for the match, he realized it’d been 2 years since he last rode a broom, and escaping a burning-down Room of Requirement didn't count. He was eager to have the wind pierce his skin and feel the Firebolt beneath his hands again. It had been far too long. 

After breakfast with just him, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny, (no one else ever came to visit in the mornings) Harry headed out to the broom shed to check on the current state of his Firebolt. He suspected it would be in desperate need of a twig trim and waxing. When he pulled the ancient broom out, he was surprised to find that it wasn’t in such a clinical state. Pleased, he ran his hands over the handle, feeling the polished ebony. Just as he was about to reach for the broom wax on a nearby shelf, his thumb brushed over a notch in the wood. Immediately concerned, Harry examined the spot. In Ginny’s hand-writing, carved into the base of his Firebolt were the words,  _ I never gave up on you.  _

Harry’s heart accelerated and blood rushed to his ears. Those were one of the last words they exchanged before he abandoned her a year ago. Suddenly light-headed, he sat down on a bench, never setting the Firebolt down. Thoughts flooded Harry’s mind.  _ When did she carve that? Why did she carve it? What happened last year? _ Head reeling, he looked at the words again. Despite his concern, he felt his heart warm. She didn’t forget him, she never gave up on him. She was always there, even if Harry didn’t know it. 

* * *

Ron, Harry, Hermione had all made it to the middle of the pitch around noon. Ron and Harry wore thick trousers and Weasley jumpers. After arguing, Hermione agreed to at least be the score-keeper. She repeated over and over her vehement hatred for the sport and tried to convince the boys to at least wear protective head-gear, saying, “after how many times I’ve saved you two’s arses, you’d at least be decent enough to cooperate.” No matter her protests, they didn’t bother with the extra protection. 

“Where do you suppose Ginny is?” Hermione walked up to Ron.

“I have no idea. Maybe she’s doing her hair?” 

Harry chimed in, “Yeah, right. Like Ginny would be worrying about her hair right now.” 

Ron only shrugged and whispered something in Hermione’s ear that made her giggle. Harry rolled his eyes and looked the other way as if examining the sky. 

“Hey you lot, sorry I took so long. I wanted to get some stretches in before we started playing.” Ginny sauntered onto the pitch. She was also wearing a thick Weasley jumper, but Harry noticed something entirely different. She had her hair up in a sleek ponytail, golden tendrils framing her face. Harry’s breath hitched and he moved slightly, adjusting his stance. It must have been obvious because she shook her head and laughed. His cheeks immediately flamed red.   
Harry smiled, “You learned that one from your best captain I’d reckon.” 

Ginny winked, “Ready to get absolutely schooled, Potter?”   
“It’s okay, I’d let you win anyway. It’s the gentlemen thing to do, right?” 

Hermione backed away, “Now you’ve done it.” 

With that, the 3 flyers were off, Hermione’s almost non-existent shouts could be heard from below. It was colder than Harry imagined and he often had to switch his hands to get the blood circulating. Up there in the sky, Harry felt something he hadn’t felt in a long time. He forgot everything that had ever happened to him and focused on his friends and the game. It felt good to do something human again, a massive upgrade from attending funerals. In the beginning, he had a slight bit of trouble adjusting to the feeling of his broom, it had been so long. But only after 10 minutes and some teasing from Ron, Harry was fully immersed in the game. He tested his limits, accelerating, making loops in the sky. He even attempted to do a Wronski Feint. 

But what he loved even more than the exhilaration of flying again was watching Ginny play. She was a brilliant flyer. The way she twisted and flew so gracefully through the air, but still had all the control in the world made the monster in his chest purr. He always knew of her talent, mainly because of sixth-year quidditch, but she had improved loads. Maybe she had practiced somehow. Whatever it was, Harry found it more than just impressive, he found it unbearably seductive. It’s as if the fierce Ginny had taken physical form and was quidditch. It took a generous amount of mental strain to not just float there and stare at Ginny’s arse above the broom. 

In fact, Harry was doing that at this precise moment. She had just whizzed by and he lost all train of thought. He could care less about the snitch floating around somewhere near him, his eyes trained on Ginny and her red hair ablaze. Merlin, she was beautiful. Even when she was flushed and focused, all Harry saw was passion and determination in her eyes. If she could turn him on anymore, she did it perfectly. 

“Oi, Harry! Watch out!” 

Just then, knocking Harry out of his reverie, a bludger collided with his chest, catapulting him to the grass twenty-five feet below. Harry landed with a dull thud, laughing in pain. Hermione was the first to reach him.    
“Are you alright? Do you need help getting up?” 

“No, no I’m fine, my chest hurts is all.” 

Ginny ran to his side, “What the hell Harry? You were definitely not paying attention.” 

Ron walked over, “No, he was definitely paying attention. Actually, he was paying a lot of attention. Just not to the bloody snitch or the game.” 

Hermione giggled while Ginny’s face turned slightly pink. 

“I’m just too pretty aren’t I?”

Harry finally joined in, “No, you’re bleeding gorgeous. But it’s quite embarrassing actually, so if we just wouldn't mention this to anyone, I would greatly appreciate it.” 

Ginny scoffed, “As if you're getting off the hook for this one that easy, Potter. I won and you know it.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” 

“Well, I’m going to take you to the broom shed and make sure everything checks out fine,” Hermione said, taking Harry’s arm and slightly tugging on it. 

“No it’s okay, I’ll take Harry, mione, you and Ron go back home.” 

* * *

Back inside the broom shed, Harry was carefully hoisted onto the table in the middle of the room. Dusk had fallen and it was steadily growing darker outside.

“Take your shirt off,” Ginny quickly said. 

Harry shrugged his sweater to the floor and looked down to examine the large purpling bruise below his right abdomen. 

“Not as bad as I thought,” Harry remarked. 

“Yeah, you should be back to normal in an hour.” 

Ginny walked over to a cabinet and pulled out a jar filled with a thick yellow paste. Opening it up, she took two fingers and began slathering it onto his bruise. Harry thought it smelled like vinegar and made his nostrils burn. 

“That must be some pretty powerful stuff, my nose feels like it’s being breached.” 

Ginny lightly laughed, “yeah this is bruise removal paste. Heals any bruises within an hour of application. I’ve used it so many times with my brothers. They’re pretty ruthless when it comes to quidditch.” 

Harry nodded while she continued to rub the ointment into his skin. 

Ginny felt Harry’s muscles beneath her fingertips. She noticed that since last year, Harry was more robust. A change from his tall and lanky figure she’d fallen in love with. Not that she was complaining at all, she liked this new change. He was more built now, his muscles rippling beneath her touch. Harry seemed relaxed, content to let her fix him. She knew he was staring. Harry was always staring at her. She thought it was quite charming actually. He wasn’t aware he was doing it all the time, just like today, she’d distracted him while playing his favorite game. Ginny chuckled. 

Harry smiled, “What’s so funny?” 

“Well, I just think it's bloody hilarious you were too busy staring at my arse, rather than play the damn game. What happened to you, Potter? Letting me distract you?” 

“To be fair, you always distract me,” he laughed, “and it’s not fair you did that you know.”

“Did what?”

“You know what you did. Don’t deny it.” 

Ginny looked at him, “Seriously, what did I do?”

Shifting his weight, “You put your hair up. I could see your entire face, not fair.” 

Insulted, she choked, “So it’s a crime for me to put my hair up when I play quidditch?” 

“Yes it is, I can’t focus when you look like this” he gestured to her frame, “it was hard enough already. Gin, have mercy on a poor bloke.” 

She only laughed and continued rubbing the cream. It was almost fully absorbed. Harry reached out and brushed a stray hair behind her ear. 

“Gin, stop for a sec,” he grabbed her hand, “I want to talk.” 

Nervously, “okay, what’s the matter?” 

“You know how I came here earlier to clean my Firebolt, yeah? Well, I was cleaning it and noticed someone had carved into it.” 

Ginny’s cheeks flushed when she remembered what he was referring to. 

“Oh, Harry, about that, I wanted to say-” 

“No wait, let me finish. I wanted to say thank you. I know you carved it. I can tell by your handwriting. You always curl your ‘e’.” 

“Do you remember what it means?” 

“Of course I do, how could I forget?” Harry pulled Ginny closer and wrapped his arms around her. “I would never forget that.” 

Ginny pulled away, “when mom and dad made me come home for Christmas, I couldn’t stop worrying about you. I didn’t know if I’d ever see you again, or if you’d want me when you came back.” She paused and looked at her hands, “I would sometimes come in here and just touch your Firebolt because it was the last thing I had from you. But I decided to carve on it a little,” she laughed, “I hope that’s okay. I know how much your Firebolt means to you.” 

“Honestly Gin, you made it so much better. I’m not upset, I guess I was just concerned… concerned about how last year really was. You haven’t really mentioned much,” his voice softened, “and I want to know how bad it was.” Harry looked at her, his face wrinkled with worry. 

“Well, there was a lot that happened, and I want to tell you eventually. I haven’t been able to make sense of it myself yet. I need more time.” 

Harry nodded and pulled her closer. “It’s okay. Whenever you want to, or whenever you don’t want to I’m here.” 

Ginny pulled away and lightly pressed her lips to his, meaning for it to be a quick brush, but Harry deepened it. They didn’t know how long they stood there, wrapped in each other’s arms again. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours. It didn’t matter. 

* * *

Back at the burrow, Ron held Hermione’s hand as they made their way to the kitchen door. Before walking in, Ron apprehensively peered back over his shoulder towards the broom shed. 

“Ronald, they’re fine. Ginny is perfectly fine. You need to stop worrying so much.” She took her hands and pushed him through the threshold, shutting the door behind them. 

“Why did it have to be her, mione? He could’ve picked any other witch in that entire blasted school, but he chose my little sister.” 

Hermione rolled her eyes, “do you really prefer Ginny be snogging dean right now?” 

“Don’t put images in my head of her snogging anyone.” Ron grabbed two mugs from the cupboard. “Tea?” 

Hermione nodded, “Put some honey in mine please.” She sat down at one of the chairs seated around the table. “You can’t pretend Ginny’s still 12 and running around Hogwarts. For heaven’s sake Ron, she fought in a war and  _ survived.”  _

“I know, I know. I just feel like I need to protect her.” He paused and placed a kettle on the stove. “Well, I guess she doesn’t need protection when she’s with Harry. He’s like- the most powerful wizard now or something.” 

Hermione grabbed his hand across the table, “Harry loves her. I mean, have you seen him stare at her? He’s totally a classic teenage boy and can’t keep his eyes off her.” 

“Yeah and that's what makes me scared. I don’t want him messing with her feelings. She doesn’t need that after everything she’s been through.” 

Hermione frowned and paused, “you know, Harry let you have me.” 

Ron looked up instinctively, “what do you mean? He doesn’t have any control over that.” 

She paused and looked into his eyes, “you left me, Ron. You left me and he watched it happen. He was the only person there when I felt all alone. He heard me cry every night, cast spells, and do everything I could to get you back. He was there when you weren’t. He knows what a broken heart looks like, and I’m positive he’d never do that to her.”

Ron looked away and took a deep breath. Tears filled his eyes and he said, “I know. I’ll never repay him for what he did for me. He kept you alive when I was too much a coward to do it myself,” he sniffled, “but I want you to know that I love you and that I will never. Ever. leave you again. I have no idea what I did to deserve you, Hermione, but I will not let you go this time. I love you too much to go on without you.” 


End file.
